


Early Spring, Dirty Lies

by kurukujo



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, idk what this is i just had an idea for my Sad Gay Otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuyuko Saigyouji realizes what she's never supposed to realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Spring, Dirty Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkysys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/gifts).



> This was very painful to write and I had this terrible idea the other day so since I'm a YUYUKARI DIRTY FUCKER I wrote it the best way I could. There's a poem related to this too, but I'll post it separately.

It was just when the flowers were blooming and the sun was warming up. It was so soon.

It was so long.

"Yukari?"

She doesn't know where her friend is.

Yuyuko has been questioning herself since some time.

"Yukari...? Are you there?" The girl asked. Her voice was shaky, it was afraid to realize... she didn't want to know. What did she do? Was it all a lie?

Yuyuko didn't want it to be a dirty, dirty lie. She would've lied to herself. No, no, it hurt too much. It hurt just thinking about it. It couldn't be real. Yukari was real, right? She wasn't a dream. She wasn't a stupid hallucination. No. No nono.  She wasn't. "Yukari...! Please, you know I... freak out when you play hide and seek like that......."

Her voice's tone lowered till the end of that phrase, while her legs hastly carrying her over all around her room, searching for something, for anything, anything regarding Yukari, anything remotely about her. Her hat, her dress, her scent, her ribbons... Something...

Yuyuko didn't want to believe she fell in love with an illusion.  
Yukari isn't an illusion. She's her friend. But... it has been weeks she didn't show up. And yet, the time she hears her voice whispering softly to her, she's nowhere to be seen. And Yuyuko knew well being alone was bad for her. Bad bad bad. Where was Yukari? She needed to find her. Fragile, ill hands searching under the futon, the table, in the garden, the short, black haired girl continued to scream her best friend's, her love's name, the one she ended up loving so much, the woman that was so charming... She wasn't an illusion... it couldn't be possible...

"I love you..."

"Don't leave me..."

Those were the pitiful words the girl kept wailing, tears streaming down her face. She had realized. Yukari Yakumo never existed. Everything was just a dirty, dirty lie.  
She lied to herself.

"Yukari...... Yukari...... Don't leave me....."

It was all a dirty... dirty lie.

Yukari Yakumo will never exist, even if Yuyuko were to scream and cry all day.

Her beloved will never exist.

\-----------------------------------------------

Some months after, Yuyuko Saigyouji died. Nobody knows how and why, but she died.

She could've swore she was so happy to be gone... To not realize anymore.


End file.
